


Looking for Prince Charming

by MarsInsane



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Fluff, Gen, but mainly Bethan, no real pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: Stop waiting for Prince Charming. Get Sarah to find him. Or Benny gets stuck in a tree and Ethan needs help finding him.





	Looking for Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped in my head. Based on “Stop waiting for Prince Charming. Get up and find him. The poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something...”
> 
> It was just a little something.
> 
> Enjoy.

“I thought I found my Prince Charming.” Sarah said with a roll of her eyes. “Turned our to be a spawn of Satan.”

“I’m pretty sure every girl has an ex who’s the spawn of Satan.” Erica pointed out earning a look from Sarah. 

“Why do you think I don’t date?” Sarah said. 

“You did with the dork.” Erica said with a raised eyebrow. 

“That’s cuz I wanted to do something normal in my not normal life.” Sarah said exasperated. 

“So you would have said yes to anyone who asked you?” Erica asked.

“Well I have some standards but probably. With Ethan if things got weird then he wouldn’t bat an eye at it.” Sarah said. 

“It was weird to begin with.” Erica said. 

“I meant if weird things happened, which surprise! It did.” Sarah said. “Do you date to date? Not to eat.”

“Not really. But I figured Prince Charming wouldn’t come to me. You know what they say, “go out and find your Prince Charming. He might be stuck in a tree.” Erica said with a shrug. 

“They say that?” Sarah asked confused. Erica sighed in annoyance. 

“Honestly, check your messages every once in awhile. There’s a cute comic of it and everything.” Erica said holding up her phone. 

—————————

Sarah was walking home when she literally ran into Ethan. Ethan bounces off her and fell to the ground. She barely moved. 

“Ethan! You ok?” Sarah asked startled as she hoisted the boy up. 

“Oh yeah. Just fine.” Ethan said annoyed prompting Sarah to lift her hands up. “Sorry. I’m not annoyed with you. Benny.”

“Ah. What did he do now?” Sarah asked. 

“Well we’re supposed to hang out but I have no idea where he is. He’s not answering his phone and Grandma Weir says he hasn’t been home.” Ethan said looking agitated. 

“Whoa. Calm down. I’ll help. He didn’t get detention did he?” She asked walking along side Ethan. 

“Not today.” Ethan said. He grunted when Sarah held out her arm to stop him. “What?”

“Shhh.” Sarah said as she tilted her head. “Call Benny again.”

Ethan looked at her puzzled but fished out his phone. He hit the button to call Benny and waited. Sarah nodded and started walking off the path. They trudged through the undergrowth for a few minutes. 

“Hey!” They both heard faintly. They looked up. 

“Benny?!” Ethan yelled. 

“Well what do you know? He’s in a tree. He wouldn’t happen to be your Prince Charming would he?” Sarah asked. 

“Huh?” Ethan asked sounding very confused. 

“Never mind. Should I?” Sarah asked while pointing up. Ethan nodded. 

Sarah disappeared and reappeared with Benny. Benny swayed a little but Ethan caught him before he fell over. He steadied Benny until the other boy was able to stand on his own. 

“Benny, why were you in a tree?” Ethan asked. 

“I tried a teleportation spell.” Benny said with a wince. He then ran over to the bottom of the tree and fished around, pulling his phone out of the undergrowth with triumph. “Aha!” 

“You dropped your phone?” Ethan asked. 

“Dude, you called me like 15 times.” Benny said looking at his phone. 

“Well if this is the misadventure of the week, it was pretty weak.” Sarah said. 

“A weak week.” Benny said with his signature grin. Ethan hit his arm. 

“Thanks for helping me find him, Sarah.” Ethan said. Elbowing Benny and nodding at the girl. 

“Oh right! Thanks for getting me out of the tree. Owe you one.” Benny said. They all started walking back to the main path. 

“I think at this point you owe her 50.” Ethan said. 

“Whatever. You two have fun hanging out.” Sarah said turning to walk off. 

“You’re welcome to join us.” Ethan said.

Sarah turned to see Benny giving Ethan a disgruntled look. Ethan gave Benny an annoyed look. They looked like they were going to hit each other. 

“I’ll hang out with you guys once you get through your current lovers spat.” Sarah said only slightly jokingly. 

“We aren’t-“ Ethan said. 

“You heard the smart and beautiful Sarah, we need to talk.” Benny said grabbing and leading Ethan away. 

Sarah turned to start heading home once again but jumped when Erica appeared in front of her. Erica just smiled in amusement. 

“What was that about?” Erica asked. 

“Benny got stuck in a tree. Had to get him down.” Sarah said blandly. Erica scrunched up her nose. 

“He better not be your Prince Charming.” Erica said. Sarah snorted. 

“No, Ethan was looking for him.” Sarah said. “You know, sometimes I think they’re dating but I really can’t tell.”

“I... really don’t care.” Erica said looping her arm around Sarah’s and letting Sarah lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
